William Dunbar
'''William Dunbar' joined Code Lyoko ''in the second season as one of Yumi's classmates. He became the sixth member of Team Lyoko, until his first trip into Lyoko, when X.A.N.A. possessed him and used him as his general until episode ''Down to Earth where he was freed and returned as an ally (although in Fight To The Finish he is possessed by X.A.N.A again.) In Code Lyoko Evolution episode Cortex, he was allowed to rejoin the team as the sixth member. But was kicked back out for leaving Odd locked in a closet. He was brought back in again in the episode Rivalry. At Kadic William was kind of a loner at first, having been kicked out of his previous school for posting love letters everywhere, but Yumi soon takes to him as a friend. To nobody's surprise, William wants to be more than just friends, causing conflict between him and Ulrich when both of them vie for Yumi's affections. His appearances in the show become more frequent during the third season, when Jeremie suggests to the team that William join their group, much to the disagreement of the rest of the warriors. As fighting on Lyoko becomes harder and harder and X.A.N.A. starts to force Aelita to delete several of Lyoko's sectors, the group decides to let William join. However, X.A.N.A. takes advantage of William's ineptitude and uses the Scyphozoa to take control of his mind and body, effectively trapping him in Lyoko. Jeremie creates a stable polymorphic specter with William's basic memories, and a basic personality in order to prevent suspicion amongst the school. Over time, this "clone" becomes much more popular than William was, but due to his 'dumb' personality, he unknowingly causes trouble for our warriors. His personality also becomes a bit of a gag in the show, best seen in the episode Wreck Room. In episode Down to Earth, William is finally freed from X.A.N.A.'s control, and returns to Earth. However, his behaviour pre-X.A.N.A. causes tension between him and the rest of the warriors, who are reluctant to associate with him further, as seen in Echoes. William's role in the new series, Code Lyoko Evolution, is to seek redemption, which he later succeeds. After Odd got himself locked up in utility room, William, instead of letting him out, went to Lyoko. For this, Odd was really mad for him, even having an thought of devirtualizing him. After rejoining the team, they stop fighting and became friendly to each other. In Rivalry, William and Ulrich puts down their disagreements after William saves Ulrich from falling into Digital Sea. William becomes more serious about the missions in order to be worthy for others to trust. He seems to be one of the better Warriors on Lyoko. On Lyoko William wields a sword called Zweihander. It's name literally means "Two-Hander". Traditionally, Zweihanders are wielded with two hands due to their great weight. Evidence of the sword's weight can be found in the episode 'Final Round', when William attempted to hold it with one hand, and then dropped it. His sword also fires energy blasts when he swings it. Lyoko Powers * Super Smoke: An ability much like Ulrich's Super Sprint, but instead of simply running at speed, William becomes smoke to pass away from people, monsters or things. The black smoke can suspend other people in a paralyzed state. Super Smoke is known to be by far even faster than Ulrich's Super Sprint. He still has this power in Evolution. Since he has no vehicle, this is his only transportation. * Second View: The ability to see much farther away in the same sector. This is was only available while under control of XANA. * Levitation: An ability that allows him to levitate by holding his Zweihander by both hands and pointing downward. Only available under control of X.A.N.A. * Tower Control: Ability to activate a tower for X.A.N.A, from the inside or outside. This mimics Aelita's and it is possible X.A.N.A allowed him to use a version of the Annex Program. Only available under control of XANA * Monster Riding: Ability to ride monsters on lyoko. Vehicle *Black Manta - A unique Manta for William to ride on as a vehicle. *Rorkal - A virtual ship like a Nav Skid created for William, but he was given a black, independent one by X.A.N.A, who made it by using the data he has stolen from the Skidbladnir through a Scyphozoa in The Lake. *Nav-Skid - one of Skidbladnir's minimum sized fighting ships. In original Skid, there was one more which was propably meant to William. After he rejoined the team, he got one for himself in new Skid. Trivia * While possessed by X.A.N.A. in Lyoko, his sword's look changes, giving a resemblance to the Soul Edge from the Soulcalibur series and having an eye of X.A.N.A. just above the grip. * His sword also bears an uncanny resemblance to the Buster Sword wielded by Final Fantasy VII's protagonist, Cloud Strife. It also resembles Pyramid Head's Great Knife ''from the Silent Hill series. **His outfit bears an uncanny resemblance to the one of the Prince of Persia in the game ''The Two Thrones ''as well as Darkness Riku's or Vanitas outfit from the ''Kingdom Hearts ''games. **His sword also appears similar to the black and white parts of a Tower in Lyoko. *He was the first character to recieve a new, more modern/futuristic outfit in Jeremie's upgrade, although William's was given to him by XANA. * He was the only character to obtain a XANA suit. (unless one counts the polymorphic clone from Revelations who shape shifted into an evil Ulrich) * X.A.N.A. likely chose to possess William because it saw the most potential in him as a weapon out of all the other Lyoko Warriors due to his recklessness. * In Episode ''Vertigo, it is revealed that William is afraid of spiders. Ironically, he rides on Tarantulas that resemble spiders. * There was an unused Nav Skid on the Skidbladnir when it was created. It was, most likely, intended to be used by William in case he was taken back from X.A.N.A.'s control. Once freed, he is seen in his own Nav Skid in The Warrior Awakens. * He was the last person in the real world to be possessed by X.A.N.A , before Code Lyoko Evolution, though he still remains the last one as there havent been any new human-posessions yet. * Oddly, in a A Lack of Goodwill, he wore the new clothes his clone had. But when in Down to Earth, when he is freed from X.A.N.A, he was wearing his old clothes. * In the Final Round, he began to glow purple under X.A.N.A's control when he ran extremely fast or levitated. Later in the series, he just uses his "super-smoke" ability to accelerate. * Odd's arrows cannot hurt William while he using Super Smoke, as seen in Bragging Rights. * William's sword is a specific type of Zweihander called "schweren Schlag." It is a type of Zweihand that has a heavier bass blade, spanning the entire hilt. Normal Zweihanders weight around 15 kg, while the schweren Schlag is between 30 kg and 45 kg. This may be why William cannot wield his sword in one hand, as most fighting styles can utilise this. * In Double Trouble, William recalls the events from The Secret in a dream - despite those events never happening due to a return to the past. The reason for this has not yet been explored in the series. * In A Bad Turn, he reveals that he participiates in the micro-kart club, and extends an invitation to Ulrich to join, which he accepts. * In the french version of Code Lyoko, he is played by Mathieu Moreau. * On Lyoko, William's form is a Doppelsöldner . Doppelsöldners were specific types of mercenaries who volunteer to fight which means to take on extra risks. In exchange, they earned double payment. Interestingly, they also used the Zweihänders. * It is possible that William dislikes chemistry class. This is said in Ultimatum as he tells Odd "Lucky you, we got chemistry". * In season 3 it was strongly indicated that William constantly pulls pranks on Jim. * So far, he is the only Lyoko Warrior with 2 battle themes. * When William was repossessed by X.A.N.A in Fight to the Finish, it shows that he didnt have resistance for X.A.N.A like others did when X.A.N.A tried to possess them in A Great Day. * William is the only Lyoko Warrior in Code Lyoko Evolution who doesn't have X.A.N.A.'s source codes. This is due to the fact that he wasn't at Lyoko during their last battle with X.A.N.A. in Season 4 * William was the only Lyoko Warrior to land on his feet when first being virtualized. * William has 2 Avatar styles Warrior, and Doppelsoldner Gallery Real Life: Seasons 2 William 019.jpg William_018.jpg|Rock Climbing William 022.jpg William 020.jpg William 017.jpg Bruce.jpg|Warning Odd in Attack of the Zombies. William 006.jpg William 004.jpg William 003.jpg William 009.jpg William 002.jpg William 007.jpg William 008.jpg William 097.jpg William 100.jpg William 014.jpg William 013.jpg Tumblr lyudlgtiRW1qlvb12o1 500.png|William witnessing "Yumi" kissing Mathias. Tumblr m3w3vxHy7d1rvt7s6o1 500.jpg Tumblr lramlhmcUH1qfh5q6o3 500.jpg|At the swimming pool. Tumblr m15azhn3cT1qgcflso2 500.jpg|Talking with Yumi. 2011-09-15 0928.png 2011-09-15 0927.png Yumi 0109.jpg New Order Yumi and William image 1.png New Order William and Yumi image 1.png Saint Valentines Day Yumi kisses William image 1.png Group.jpg|Together with the group in A Bad Turn. XANAs kiss William and Ulrich image 1.png Xanas kiss Yumi is oblivious image 1.png 2011-09-15 0928 001.png|Listening to Aelita's music. William 021.jpg William 005.jpg William 102.jpg William 084.jpg William 090.jpg William 024.jpg Real Life Seasons 2-3: Unknown William 012.jpg William 025.jpg William 023.jpg William 072.jpg William 083.jpg William 098.jpg William 096.jpg William 010.jpg Real Life: Season 3 William 077.jpg William 091.jpg William 092.jpg William 094.jpg William 093.jpg William_095.jpg|Attacking Suzanne Hertz William 076.jpg William 073.jpg William 074.jpg William 075.jpg William 027.jpg William 031.jpg William 080.jpg tumblr_m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo3_1280.jpg William 212.jpg Nosy 3.jpg Nosy 2.jpg Nosy 4.jpg Image w1.jpg|Talking with Yumi in The Secret. Dernier round 017.jpg|He emerges from the scanner, now a Lyoko Warrior. William_106.jpg|In the photo lab Nosy 5.jpg|Secretly following Jeremie and Aelita. William 110.jpg William 109.jpg William 108.jpg Aelita 152.jpg Nosy 6.jpg|He finds the elevator. William 103.jpg William 107.jpg William 028.jpg William 104.jpg William 030.jpg Image w.jpg Image W.jpg William 087.jpg William 088.jpg William 082.jpg William 078.jpg William 079.jpg William 111.jpg Real Life: Season 4) William 099.jpg Contre attaque 343.jpg Fight to the Finish XANA attacks William again image 1.png Sissi and William Fight to the Finish image 2.png Fight to the Finish Sissi and William image 1.png|Teasing Sissi to help the group escape. Fight to the Finish William confronts Sissi image 1.png Jeremie and William Fight to the Finish image 2.png William-vs-william.JPG Tumblr m256cuVfYV1r7qs82o1 500.jpg|With his parents in Down to Earth. Tumblr_m26f9mSXMv1rtsp3mo1_500.jpg|In Fight to the Finish. Tumblr_m28o6adIX71qgcflso1_500.jpg|Seen in a flashback. Tumblr_m39hpryol71rpcg7oo1_500.jpg|Possessed William about to attack Ulrich in Fight to the Finish. Capture-20070304-093416.png|X.A.N.A. out from William Oeil pour oeil 352.jpg William_154.jpg|In the scanner William 150.jpg William 153.jpg Tumblr_m2ccsym2hM1qgcflso1_500.jpg William 117.jpg William 121.jpg Tumblr m348qvEHaO1qgcflso1 500.png William 118.jpg William 122.jpg William 120.jpg William 209.jpg William 116.jpg Capture-20121212-101215.png|Possessed by X.A.N.A.. Tumblr m256itUvLn1qgcflso1 500.jpg Real Life (Evolution) Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-19-32.png Tumblr mhm1pjh1Fx1qcbv12o4 500.png Tumblr mhlyfllCQW1qcbv12o7 250.png Tumblr mezvoworCZ1qcbv12o4 250.png CLE Chat.png CLE The Stalker Bunch.png Will.jpg 430840 196220760502541 1574576284 n-1-.jpg Die18-1-.png Soupcons 088-1-.jpg Warriorawakens32 Warrior Awakens 5.jpg Friday 21.jpg Friday 20.jpg Friday 16.jpg Friday 13.jpg Friday 10.jpg Friday9.jpg Tumblr mhiax0BNft1rrnxnxo2 250.png First real lunch.jpg tumblr_mick6wc3au1s206x3o6_250.png OddsBlondeAgain.jpg Rendezvous29 Rendezvous27 Rendezvous26 Rendezvous31 Rendezvous37 Rendezvous36 Rendezvous35 Rendezvous237 Rendezvous236 Obstination19.JPG Lyoko (Season 3) William23.jpg|Appearance Williamlyoko.jpg|Holding his Zweihander Dernier_round_373.jpg|Destroying the Core of Lyoko tumblr_m4uri5q0Yy1roro4go1_400.jpg|Attack another Lyoko Warrior while under X.A.N.A.'s control. File:Tumblr_m29qxvyeKC1qgcflso1_500.png|His Lyoko avatar. tumblr_m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo10_1280.jpg|William with Aelita. tumblr_m0eckmXlRk1qjtcmlo8_1280.png|Seeing the Scyphozoa.. tumblr_m2589mVDCB1qgcflso2_1280.png|William seems to really enjoy being on Lyoko. tumblr_m2589mVDCB1qgcflso4_r1_250.png|William checking out his Zweihänder XANA-William.png|The X.A.N.A. symbol in his eyes. Xanapossessedwilliam.jpg|William is now at the mercy of X.A.N.A. William ID Card-1-.jpg|William's ID Card Tumblr m2589mVDCB1qgcflso1 r1 1280.jpg|First encounter with Creepers Tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo2 1280.jpg|''"Ok, ok. So.. Where are the monsters?"'' Tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo9 1280.jpg|William slicing through the Creepers! Dernier round 372.jpg|Going to destroy the Core of Lyoko. Dernier round 371.jpg|Using his Levitation ability. XANA 493.jpg|[[Scyphozoa|''"Some sort of jellyfish?"]] William being possessed in Final Round image 1.png|The Factory Interface shows William being attacked by the Scyphozoa. Final Round Williams Supersprint image 2.png Final Round Williams Supersprint image 1.png Lyoko (Season 4) 2011-10-31 0853.png|Appearance 1232275128 4230 full.jpeg|In the Desert Sector William Dunbar.jpg|About to attack Aelita Schaeffer William 143.jpg|Inside a tower in Lab Rat. tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo3_1280.jpg|Walking to the center of the platform.. William_145.jpg|About to enter Code: X.A.N.A. William_200.jpg|Angrily devirtualizes someone William_238.jpg|Driving the Rorkal William_169.jpg|Commanding the Krab William_165.jpg|Using Super Smoke to attack Yumi William 179.jpg|He takes a stance before levitating. William_180.jpg|Distant Tower Control William_142.jpg|Enters a Tower William_177.jpg|Concentrating William 176.jpg|Black smoke surrounds him as he uses Tower Control. William 181.jpg|Focusing.. Tumblr lrampbDrhk1qfh5q6o1 500.jpg|William trying to break out of X.A.N.A's grasp Tumblr m13jmsc7431qgcflso1 500.jpg|Encountering with Yumi tumblr_lztbybI9VT1qlvb12o1_500.png|Landing after destroying a Krab. tumblr_lztbybI9VT1qlvb12o2_500.png|Seen in Double Trouble. tumblr_lztcgkONSs1qlvb12o1_500.png|William attacks a Krab in the Desert Sector. tumblr_lztcgkONSs1qlvb12o2_500.png|He delivers the final blow. tumblr_lzxb5ufSAk1qlvb12o1_500.png|Attacking the Skidbladnir! tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo1_1280.jpg|Holding his sword with one hand to attack. tumblr_lzxcrzXWZb1qlvb12o1_500.png|Seen in Skidbladnir. tumblr_m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo5_1280.jpg|Riding his Black Manta in Down to Earth. tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo5_1280.jpg|Ordering the monsters to attack the Core of Lyoko. tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo7_1280.jpg|Being virtualized with an unconscious Aelita in Sector 5. tumblr_m0eckmXlRk1qjtcmlo9_1280.png|"You lose no matter what, Aelita!"'' William 185.jpg|Fighting Ulrich in Double Take. William 189.jpg|Blocking Aelita's Energy Field attack. William 190.jpg|Smiling as he confronts Yumi. Tumblr lzlrk8NHxG1qgcflso1 400.jpg|Watching as XANA's monsters fight the Lyoko Warriors. 180px-William 13.jpg|About to destroy Yumi's Tessen Fans. William 233.jpg|Noticing Ulrich sneak up.. Dark William Card-1-.jpg|X.A.N.A.-William's ID Card Ohh.jpg|In Double Take. Cv.png|Racing against Aelita to get to the tower. Dfdg.png|Holding her over the Digital Sea. Vfdx.png|Using Super smoke to flee away from Ulrich in Sectpr 5. Tgrd.png|Using Super smoke to attack Aelita. Rdhtrf.png|Activating the tower in Lab Rat. William Spectre.jpg|Fighting as a spectre against Yumi. William 155.jpg|Trying to regain control over himself in The Lake. BeFunky tumblr m29wfdbqLh1rtsp3mo1 500.jpg|Sneaking up behind Yumi in a tower. Tumblr m2wa31O4Do1qlvb12o1 500.png|Walking closer to Aelita with the activated tower behind him. Experience 194.jpg|Tarantula riding in the Forest Sector. Kiwodd 292.jpg|Riding in the Ice Sector. Kiwodd 296.jpg|Jumping off the Tarantula before being hit by the Overbike. Renaissance 377.jpg|Levitating using his sword above the Digital Sea. William 199.jpg|About to slice Yumi's Tessen Fans. 12 hello handsome.png|Standing with two Tarantulas. 15 ulrich vs william.png|Rival face off in the Desert Sector 18 gasp! foul trickery!.png|Touching Yumi's cheek before pushing her to the Digital Sea William and Yumi.jpg|With William out of X.A.N.A.'s grasp, Yumi tries to help him Down to Earth XANA William watches image 1.png|Standing on the Kolossus. Down to Earth XANA William Victory image 1.png|"Victory!" Down to Earth Ulrich and William fight on the Kolossus image 1.png|Fighting Ulrich on the Kolossus. Down to Earth William rides the Kolossus image 1.png|Standing on the shoulder of XANA's beast. Lab Rat Code XANA image 1.png|Just put in Code X.A.N.A. Bragging Rights William supersmokes under Odd image 1.png|''"Supersmoke!"'' Bragging Rights William is defeated image 1.png|William's map icon is blue here in Bragging Rights. Bragging Rights Arrows cant hurt supersmoke image 1.png|Odd's Laser Arrows cannot hurt him while he's using Supersmoke. Bragging Rights Aelita vs William image 1.png|Preparing to fight Aelita. Lyoko (Evolution) will new3.PNG William.PNG Williamcortex.jpg|William,Overwatching cortex WilliamD.PNG WilliamMount.PNG|William saves Ulrich before he falls into the digital sea WilliamKrab.PNG|William destroys a Krab! Tumblr mcaykznwXc1rjztouo1 500.png Tumblr mg7iubWlS91rk5h46o3 250.jpg|He still has XANA's gifts. Why guys like girls that can do cool things.png U can clearly see William being a bitch.png|Like he gives a damn! Tower of Blok's laser.png|BOOM! InsidetheMegaPod.PNG Trailer29.PNG Bros.jpg Foolxana40 Foolxana39 Foolxana38 Foolxana36 Foolxana34|he helplessly watches as Aelita gets devirtualized Foolxana35|Now the fun begins! Foolxana30 Ulrich VS William.PNG|Looks like Ulrich can't forget a grudge...well,William doesn't mind! Rivalite 577.jpg Friday 2.jpg Rivalite 619.jpg|You happy? 2013-03-30-episode14.jpg Intrusion 354.jpg 733963 606968292665193 403433565 n.jpg Tumblr mj9rb3grGL1rfpkldo2 250.gif ???.jpg Warrior Awakens 23.jpg Warrior Awakens 22.jpg Warrior Awakens 17.jpg Warrior Awakens 16.jpg Warrior Awakens 15.jpg Warrior Awakens 13.jpg Warrior Awakens 12.jpg|seems like even William can't beat ninjas easily... Warrior Awakens 11.jpg Warrior Awakens 9.jpg Warriorawakens45 Warriorawakens59 Warriorawakens57 Warriorawakens80 Warriorawakens78 Warriorawakens90 Warriorawakens85 Warriorawakens82 Warriorawakens100 Warriorawakens99 Warriorawakens96 Warriorawakens93 Confusion48.JPG Profuture53.JPG Profuture41.JPG Rendezvous11 Rendezvous49 Rendezvous48 Rendezvous47 Rendezvous46 Rendezvous44 Rendezvous43 Rendezvous42 Rendezvous59 Rendezvous58 Rendezvous51 Rendezvous68 Rendezvous67 Rendezvous65 Rendezvous63 Rendezvous62 Rendezvous61 Rendezvous98 Rendezvous97 Rendezvous94 Rendezvous93 Rendezvous92 Rendezvous91 Rendezvous139 Rendezvous137 Rendezvous136 Rendezvous135 Rendezvous150 Rendezvous149 Rendezvous148 Rendezvous147 Rendezvous146 Rendezvous145 Rendezvous143 Rendezvous160 Rendezvous153 Rendezvous197 Rendezvous196 Rendezvous217 Rendezvous216 Rendezvous210 Rendezvous207 Rendezvous225 Rendezvous224 Warriorawakens91 Facebook Game tumblr_m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo8_250.jpg tumblr_m5cs399IUH1r1umpu.gif Others Tumblr m4urcmY2DU1rnp5t8o1 400.jpg William new.PNG|Appearance Green William.png dunbar.png William 1.PNG William CLE.png William_1_y_2.jpg Final Round William avatar image 1.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:XANA's vessels Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:William Category:Social Game Category:Heroes Category:Code lyoko evolution